Recognition
by weebird
Summary: ...That's when she walked in, she definitely wasn't the little tom boy he used to ignore when he was first sneaking over to Belles place.


_**I am by no means a well written story teller. I could tell you that this was in my head and I had to let it out. Which is kinda true. The real reason, however, is that I hope to plant a seed is someones head of a plot idea. I don't see to many of these- **_

_**P.s Be a good reader an tell me errors, I can't tell you how annoying I find it when I finally realize after a good while that I misspelled something-**_

_**I doubt I'll write anymore on this**_

...That's when she walked in. It's as if he was watching her in slow motion as she strolled by them. Her hair was long and in a high ponytail, long white bangs reached the top of her eyes. Wearing all black, the tight high neck shirt she wore, let him know how much she had grown up. Damn she had curves, and you could see them all. Attached to the thick belt she wore around her hips were various knifes. Following along with his eyes ,he saw a holster attached with a gun to each thigh. She definitely wasn't the little tom boy he used to ignore when he was first sneaking over to Belles place.

Finally she reached her destination. The tall oak door that was at the other end of the room. She stopped, hesitated, raised her chin, as if in defiance, and knock with purpose. We all watched. After a moment the door lazily swung open revealing a shirtless white haired man, attached to his side was a giggling blonde, barley covered by a white sheet.

Recognition crossed nearly everyone's faces. Magneto's son. Of course.

Rogue looked around, clearing her throat, trying to hide her embarrassment. The white hard man smiled with a sly confidence. "Well, come on in Rogue, if you wanted to get some _more_ experience, you could have just told me." The girl giggled and eyed Rogue.

Rogue jerked her head to the side in anger then she harshly whispered, though we could all hear. "Pietro, why don't you get some _experience _in following through with your fathers orders. Then maybe I wouldn't have to cover your ass and do the job myself!"

Pietro's face sobered up. "That was today? The lab job?"

Rogue turned and walked back through the way she came in full confidence, as if she was the one controlling the operation. Pietro followed behind. That's when everyone noticed the the blood above Rogues eye, and the drying smear along her cheek to her nose.

"So did it get done? Did you do it?" Pietro said nervously and almost too fast to comprehend. Just as the reached the opposing door Rogue answered "Of course I did." As she opened the door and large bruised and bloodied body wearing a lab coat slumped to the floor.

"So the building has been destroyed and you bypassed all of the guards got our resident....'Dr. Bloody' for Mystique to interrogate...." he said gesturing to the man. He smiled broadly. "That's my girl."

Rogue smiled stiffly. That's when Belladonna decided to speak up. "Well, you may have been able to do all that with barely a wound, but you seem to have forgotten one key component, that was vital to this operation. The files." Bella's eyes glistened with judgment and she openly eyed Rogues body in mock surprise.

Rogues eyes brightened up, as she scanned over all of our faces, just noticing who we were. She smiled and stepped forward. "Bella! You've come to take me home?" Her smiled widened and hope shined through.

"Don't be stupid. Why would we want a half blooded ,pest back..."

That's when Remy cut her off "Merde Bella, you don't gotta be a bitch all the time." Remy stood and walked up to Rogue, lifting her hand to his lips lust seeping through his eyes. "Bonjor cher, been a while non?" He winked at her, and with his empathy located her hint of desire and pulled on it. Rogue blushed, angling her face downward hiding her eyes. "Hey Rems.." she pulled her chin back up and cocked her head to the side in a seductive way "..I'm all grown up now." Remy eyed her body, a grinned knowingly. " Remy can see dat." She blushed again.

Bella huffed. "Enough!" Rogue pulled her hand from Remy and stepped back. Bella went on "You stupid ,incompetent child, you forgot to get the disk. You screwed up the first mission...."Rogue then reached to her hip and from some compartment pulled out a disk and threw it towards Belladonna.

She caught it with ease. "I'm neither one of those things, you however are just the same...still ignorant I see." With that Rogue turned to the field men from the guild and the brotherhood. " Your going to have to keep a steady eye on our location tonight. Don't slack for a second." Turning to Pietro " Call Mystique let her now that ..subject 1 is here." With that she turned around a walked out of the room.


End file.
